IDK, Maybe, I think, ILY
by FromTheNight
Summary: Modern Lok, with bending. Korra has been communicating with her online pixal friend, Surferwulf. Kind of a fluff. For now, One Shot, but I might continue it.


Korra swung open her bedroom door and flopped down on her plush bed. As she sank into it, with her limbs sprawled all over it, she groaned and placed a hand to head. Her overly tired back was relieved of its stress as she lay on it. She groaned again and rubbed her temples.

It had been a long day for her. She deserved a break, she thought, maybe for an entire week. She could run away, but she didn't. People relied on her.

With a sigh, Korra stood up and swung onto her wheelie office chair, did a quick spin, and booted up her computer.

Like any young adult, Korra loved her gaming and of course her online social sites. Earlier on that year, after she had moved to Republic City, she had met this person online. They talked so often that they were like pixel pals…except she had never met this person in real life.

Korra, or water_KoKo11, signed in at approximately 9pm at night

**_Welcome back water_KoKo11. You currently have 3 emails and 2 contacts online._**

Korra opened a message from Mako about training, deleted a spam message and replied to Jinora's email about her homework.

She then scrolled through her contacts list.

**_Buds92Open-online (Ikki)_**

**_Surferwulf-online (anonymous)_**

Placed her feet on her desk clicked on Surferwulf to open a chat window.

(Please note that W stands for waterKoKo11 and S for Surferwulf online)

_**W: Heyz, how long u been on?**_

_**S: I dunno and hour, I waz waiting 4 u**_

_**W: AHHH, Oh soz!**_

_**S: Nah, dont sweat it**_

_**W: Tiring day **_

_**S: Yeah, whatd ya do?**_

_**W: Well I waz helping the healers heal people from the whole Amon Equalists final vengeance. U know after Amon disappeared the whole second uprising? Then I had to do some energy bending.**_

_**S: That's right, you're the Uh-vatar. Forgot. **_

_**W: Yes, and you always seem to, forget.**_

_**S: Not my fault. So you know the pro-bending arena opened again.**_

_**W: Yes, Im a pro-bender. =I**_

_**S: Whoops, forgot =p**_

_**W: Oh shut up. Any way my team captain insists we train at like, 6 in the bloody morning.**_

_**S: Nice, u guys seem to have the worst time slot. =p**_

_**W: *rolls her eyes* Thanks for the support. You know that Tahno guy I told u bout.**_

_**(quickly responds)**_

_**S: Yeah, what about him**_

_**W: You seem eager to know. Anyway, I gave him his bending back and I thought hed be better than he was. But hes still super arrogant and cocky.**_

_**S: I don't think I'd like this Tahno guy. Why do u even hang round him?**_

_**W: I dont choose to. He always comes and bugs me.**_

_**S: Yeah, I saw him on TV the other day. People treat him like hes a idol but he really isn't. Hes such an idiot. **_

_**W: Yeah. Thanks, someones finally on my side =) *air high five***_

_**S: Geez, so you got practice tomoz like normal?**_

_**W: yeah. Hey. U no everything bout me, but why don't I no anything bout u?**_

_**S: Whatd u wanna no?**_

_**W: Well my eye colors blue, so whats urs?**_

_**S: My eyes colour? That's a weird question. Theyre grey, I guess. *quickly looks in the mirror***_

_**W: Yeah? So how tall r u?**_

_**S: I dunno! 6 foot? 6,1?**_

_**W: How old r u?**_

_**S: 19**_

_**W: Didn't have to think there at least.**_

_**S: You're 17 right?**_

_**W: Mmmm. We shud meet up kay.**_

_**S: Aren't you worried about stranger danger =o. **_

_**W: please. Im the Avatar. U shud be the one whos scared.**_

_**S: very true, Uh-vatar.**_

_**W: Stop calling me that! Firstly it reminds me of Tahno, secondly, my name is Korra and you know it.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**W: So when do you want to meet up?**_

_**S: Wait we actually are?**_

_**W: U live in RC right?**_

_**S: Yeah but!**_

_**W: Tomorrow, pro-bending arena,5.**_

_**S: Yes yes. **_

_**W: Wai bender?**_

_**S: Yeah, water. **_

_**W: Sweet!**_

_**S: You have no idea! Is this really a good thing to do?**_

_**W: Sure it is! **_

_**S: Im going to bed.**_

_**W: Night sleepy head!**_

_**S: Yeah well how much of a wild party can u have online? Id rather have a dream of a wild party instead of wake up like a zombie as I believe u stated that u do.**_

_**W: Shut up, bye!**_

_**S: Yeah night.**_

_**W: See u tomoz**_

_**S: *sighs* tomoz**_

_**(Surferwulf has signed out)**_

Korra leaned back and clicked a button.

(_**Goodbye water_KoKo11)**_

She shut down her computer and went to bed.

Korra sat on a bench outside the pro-bending arena, rugged up in her water tribe clothes. She pulled out her phone and checked her contacts.

_**Surferwulf-online**_

_**Bitsybob6-online (Bolin)**_

_**JinJinbookworm-online (Jinora)**_

_**YesNoPlease001-online (Asami)**_

_**1387549-do not disturb (Tenzin)**_

_**Yelpydots_Spots1-away (anonymous)**_

She checked the time, 4:58pm.

Korra placed her phone back in her chest pocket and leaned against the bench and began streaming water from a nearby fountain up and down.

Her water dropped in messy ribbons as a vibration started her. She pulled her phone out of her chest pocket.

_**S: Where the hell r u?**_

_**W: Front side east.**_

_**S: You'd think by now…**_

_**W: huh.**_

_**Korra tapped away on her phone.**_

_**W: Look where r u?**_

There was a pause. A long unending pause that made Korra feel uneasy. She wondered what was going on at Surferwulf's side of the conversation.

She looked at the chat window, her name in blue, his name in green.

_**W: What's wrong, r u okay?**_

Another long pause. Finally the response came.

_**S: Yeah it's just that. Now that I think about it, it's quite odd that I agreed to come. Why did I after all this time when I could've told you.**_

_**W: What nonsense are you babbling?!**_

_**S:**__**=) That's why.**_

In the distance, a figure tapped away on its phone. Korra couldn't make out its face.

Then she noticed something strange on her phone. The name that once said Surferwulf had disappeared. As she looked down closely at her phone she saw letter by letter the new name being typed in.

_**W  
**__**U  
**__**L  
**__**F  
**__**B  
**__**A  
**__**T  
**__**_  
**__**L  
**__**U  
**__**V  
**_

Korra inhaled sharply.

She looked back to where the figure was but it was gone.

Two hands rested on her shoulders. Korra was frozen from shock. Then she felt that arms gently drop of her and heard a tapping sound behind her. Korra slowly looked down at her phone as a pair of elbows rested on her shoulder and two lanky arms hand ran along her arms.

_**Wulfbat_luv : IDK, Maybe, I think, ILY**_

Korra whispered ever so quietly, "Tahno?"

"Mmm…?"

Korra gulped. Tahno didn't move himself, Korra didn't look behind her, Korra didn't move herself.

"So, you hate yourself?"

"Partly," the reply was whispered in her ear as Tahno closed the gap between Korra's right temple and his floppy hair.

"That's sad," her voice strained.

"And why's that Uh-vatar?" Tahno's hands cupped Korra's bent elbow.

"Because I don't hate you."

"Oh, is that a fact. Then do you love me?"

Korra closed her eyes. Outside, in the real world, Tahno was the rudest person she had ever met. Online he was her best friend. And he hated the way he acted in the real world and she knew he felt it was too late to change.

"Tahno, it's not late to change. You can be who you really are."

Tahno's inhaled then returned to his composure, "Thank you for giving me hope Uh-vatar,"

"It's Korra."

"Yes, Kor-rah. But that doesn't answer my question. Do you love me?"

The words rung through her ears. Then her response came, "Probably. Probably more than I know."

"Then you won't mind this,"

Korra felt Tahno's lips gently press against her neck. She still hadn't turned to look at him yet.

"Probably not. I probably love this," Korra breathed. Then she let the word slip gently from her mouth, "Probably."


End file.
